


Georgey see, Georgey do.

by peach_devil



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bathrooms, Dry Humping, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_devil/pseuds/peach_devil
Summary: Dream comes to meet George in the London Gatwick airport. Like the pissbaby he is, he asks to go to the bathroom and things escalate from there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 341
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	Georgey see, Georgey do.

George shifted his feet. Left, right, left... right again. He was in constant motion, anxiety flooding his abdomen. His stomach was in twists, his face was hot and his mind was racing. He stood in the middle of the airport waiting. He knew meeting his best friend for the first time would be an interesting experience and would definitely require ridiculous amounts of willpower.

What he didn’t expect, however, was for his shoulders to be pinched by two mysteriously large hands and a deep, teasing voice to boom into his ear.

“OOGA BOOGA.”

George’s heart began to race, he knew exactly who that was judging by the familiar shout, but his mind was telling him to run away. He felt his heart drop.

“DREAM. Oh my god- Dream. You’re such an idiot.” His spluttering and insults were hidden under Dream’s laughter. He hunched over and grabbed his knees, clearly shocked at how scared George was over a measly tap. His suitcase fell over, earning a few concerned looks.

George watched his friend ridicule him for a few seconds, growing tired immediately and faking annoyance.   
“Yeah, yeah...”

————————————

  
Walking around the airport and talking proved to be quite easy. Considering the two already knew each other quite well, the conversation never grew awkward even when they weren’t talking. Friendly smiles remained on their faces to fill in the lack of communication and all was running smoothly.

That is until Dream felt the sudden urge to go.

“I need to visit the ladies room.” Dream’s statement sounded more like a question.

“I don’t think they’d be happy to see a giant man in there.” George giggled at the thought of girly screams and purses being thrown at his tall friend.

“Shut up, George, you know what I mean.”

They both turned to each other and shared a grin.

“No but seriously, I’ll be right back. You should probably go just incase because the drive back will be a while.” Dream looked behind his shoulder, innocence lacing his deep green eyes as he waited for a response.

“I’m fine, I’ll wait here. Make sure you don’t fall in!” George called after him.

“That’s your job...” Dream called back as his voice faded away.

He watched as Dream slowly disappeared into the distance, his head shrinking below the door’s rim so he didn’t bump it. 

In a matter of seconds, the silence began to discomfort George. When he was talking he could be distracted for hours, no matter how awkward or unfamiliar the conversation, he’d always be shocked at how much time flies. 

His feet began to shuffle again. Left, right, right, right.... right.

“Oh no.” George rolled his eyes and huffed, realizing that he did in fact need to pee. He thought about the confused smirk Dream would give him. He wondered if Dream would think he was a perv. He blushed at- ugh there’s no time for this, George.

The uncomfortable urge became impossible to ignore and the last thing George wanted to do was to piss himself in front of his guest so he discreetly race walked to the same bathroom Dream had disappeared into just a minute ago.

“There better not be a fucking line...” He mumbles to himself as he grabs the long, silver, vertical door handle and swings it open with force.

He stands in the door way, eyes scanning the very white interior design as if he cared, and immediately noticed his next problem. Right in front of him, there were three urinals. A random guy was in the one furthest from the left, the middle one was free and Dream was distracted with his head down in the far right. Dream and the other were uncomfortably close, even with space between them, and since George was desperate he knew he’d feel embarrassed that he’d have to cram into the tight spot.

He sucked up his pride and tip toed to the middle urinal, feeling his anxiety go over the roof. He first stood there for a few seconds, trying to see if Dream would turn his head but there wasn’t a reaction out of him. He groaned to himself, half relieved and half relieved. 

He unzipped and quickly pulled out what he needed to, desperately trying to hide what he was packing. His constant glances to the right were definitely becoming suspicious because the guy to his left had raised an eyebrow at George and curtly stumbled away.

Just as George thought this couldn’t get any worse, the two were left alone with their dicks out and one of them was far too distracted to notice his buddy was beside him.

He tried to focus on something else before realizing he hadn’t even been peeing. He definitely looked like he was jerking off.

Shit.

He stopped tensing so much and just let himself flow, letting out a ridiculous groan and throwing his head back in the process.

He didn’t think twice about the strange look Dream gave him, his eyebrows furrowed, only for him to do a double take, blush immediately and look away. He stayed silent, avoiding awkward conversation.

George saw the look in the corner of his eye, feeling embarrassed at how loud he was, but how couldn’t he? He felt like he was going to explode.

He heard the noise to his right come to a stop, taking a quick glance and accidentally catching the sight of Dream’s soft dick in his hands. He was awkwardly shaking it with his hand to rid of any extras, letting go of it after he was done. It flopped towards the ground and George was mesmerized from how much heavier it was compared to his own. It was thick and covered in small veins under the skin, his head was slightly darker than his skin and he was cut with a faded birthmark near the base.

He glanced back at his own cock, frowning as it had a much ‘cuter’ appearance. I have a baby dick...  
he sighed in his head.

  
After wiping and disposing, there was silence. George was sure that Dream caught onto him. Dream didn’t really seem disgusted, just confused. Neither of them moved.

George took note on how it was only them in the small room, a number or sinks behind them to the right of the door. He was surprised how little privacy the toilet provided them. And why were there only three urinals?!

“George.” 

“Dream.”

“You said you were fine.”

“Well my body had other plans.”

“Oh my god... stop looking at me like that!” Dream giggled, putting away his cock.

George grinned and put his away. He was glad that their friendship was stable enough for Dream to not get mad over things like this.

He did, however, catch himself feeling slightly disappointed when Dream tucked his privates back in. George was never really after dudes, but he also never really seemed to care, regardless of gender. 

Seeing Dream this way awakened something in him.

He stopped day dreaming when he heard the tap turn on behind him and walked towards the mirrors and sinks. He washed his hands, reminding himself of the mental image flashing through his brain. He cursed at himself, surprised that he’d think in such a way about his closest friend. 

Dream seemed far too... dumb about this whole situation. George knew that Dream knew because Dream was smart. He was pretending to feel nothing and George could sense it.

“Nice cock, by the way.” George sneered playfully, not expecting to blurt out something so embarrassing.

Dream simply laughed again, seemingly not bothered by the sexual comments.  
“You should be paying me for that sight.” He scoffed, turning his body to the wall and drying his hands.   
“Giving Dream $5000 because he has a nice cock!”

George followed and stood next to him, occupying the dryer to Dream’s left.  
“Do you take mouth as payment?”  
George looked up at Dream, noticing how quickly he was coming undone. Pretending to not care was something Dream struggled with as he loved to get his point across.

“George... I wouldn’t go there if I were you.” Dream moved away from the dryer, looking towards the door but staying exactly where he was standing almost as if he was expecting something.

“I’m down if you are. Plus, we’ve got socks on. No homo.” George reassured him. He waved his hands about as he spoke.

“No homo?” Dream echoed.

“No homo.”

  
————————————

  
The next two minutes were spent jogging to the car to deal with their sexual frustrations.

George had parked conveniently close to the exit, knowing how tedious it is to walk around in 34°C weather.

He unlocked his car as soon as he had caught sight of it and hopped in, immediately lowering the back chairs and climbing over his chair with ease thanks to his feeble body.

Dream quickly followed suit, opening the back doors and sliding ever so carefully onto the little platform George had created.   
  


George made sure air conditioning was on, locked the doors and turned his attention to the boy behind him.

As soon as the click of the door lock was heard, Dream slivered on top of George, his large hands on either side of George’s head and pressed their lips together.

George, despite being so forward before, immediately felt the shyness creeping up to him. His cheeks burned and his heart was pumping loudly.

They found a slow, smooth rhythm, turning their heads respectively when needed, keeping their lips locked together. They’d come up occasionally for air, but nipped, sucked and bit like their lives depended on it. 

Hiding their feelings for this long had a large effect on them and it was obvious by the way Dream was desperately trying to grind into George’s lower half. The older of the two found it adorable how even though Dream was the top, he still acted needy.

The kissing grew more intense, Dream now completely pressing his chest against George’s and teasing at his bottom lip. He bit at George’s lips until he let out a breathy moan and forced his tongue against his friend’s. 

They stayed this way a little longer, their boners getting harder and harder, rubbing against each other as the air around them grew far too hot. Dream was beginning to breathe heavier and heavier and George couldn’t stop whining and fiddling with the man above him.

“Dream... stop.” George begged that he wouldn’t cream his pants. He could barely imagine how much Dream would tease him for it later.

“Fuck, keep saying my name.” Dream groans as he gives a particularly rough thrust, causing their jeans to make a noise as their zippers rub together.

George noticed the discomfort displayed on Dream’s face and swiftly unzipped his friend, pulling at the hem of his boxers to give Dream the hint.

“You too. I wanna see what you’re hiding.” Dream bit his lip, eyeing George’s chest as he struggled to remove his shirt. 

They quickly discarded their clothes, throwing them to the front seat. Luckily the windows were too dark to properly see what was going on.

Dream smirked and licked his bottom lip before lowering his head again and pressing sweet kisses again the shell of George’s ear. He made sure to be gentle, taking his time and dragging out each kids longer and longer, attempting to get noises out of his friend.

He began to make his journey south, giving butterfly kisses to the pale, milky skin on George’s neck and occasionally licking it to find a sensitive spot.

“Dream- ah.” Small, thin hands hooked onto Dream’s shoulders. They were grasping weakly but firmly. He clearly liked the attention he was getting in that certain spot and when Dream didn’t show any signs of stopping, George threw his head back and moaned.

“Why are you so good at this?!” George gasped inaudibly, his eyes threatening to roll back. He felt his body tremble in pleasure as Dream simultaneously sucked and grindded on him, their dick’s leaking onto each other. 

“You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to see you like this. Seeing you under me is really hot.” Dream growled, feeling his voice drop lower than usual and his body reek of testosterone.

An embarrassing squelching noise sounded every time they moved against each other, never-ending precum dripping from their cock heads. 

George moaned again, before before grabbing at their dicks in one of his hands, forcing Dream to stay still.

“What’s wrong?” Dream frowned, scared that he’d hurt George. After all, he was quite sensitive when it came to sexual activity.

“Let me give you head.” George’s long eyelashes fluttered innocently as he looked up into Dreams eyes, desperate for approval.

Dream was shocked at how forward George was but he moved off of him anyway, turning to face the front of the car and sitting down. He watched at George moved back, attempting to lay on his knees and stomach to get comfortable between Dream’s legs. His ass was visible and if Dream’s arms were long enough, he would’ve reached over and grabbed it.

“I’ve never uh... I’m not really good so go easy on me. I’ve never been with a boy.” George squeezed his eyes and cringed at the cracks in his voice, trying so hard not to act too nervous. Luckily, he was friends with the right people.

“It’s okay, I’ll guide you. You have a dick too so it’ll be easy, right?” Dream smirked, still enjoying the view.

George simply gulped figuring they’d done enough talking for now. He looked down at Dream’s dick standing tall and proud. It was much larger now, standing at around 8 inches. 

It kept twitching when it felt George’s breath tickle it. The tip was slimy and strawberry pink and the veins surrounding each side of his shaft were much more visible. He was so hard it looked painful.

“George....” 

“Right, sorry.”

George plants a number of small kisses on the tip, wanting to get a reaction out of it but Dream seemed to be holding back. He was staring down hungrily, watching and waiting for his dick to be sucked. George could hear how heavy he was breathing and could sense how horny he was because his thighs were constantly tensing.

George finally decided to stop stalling and made little kitten licks from the base to the head, making sure to give special attention to the sensitive underside. He occasionally kissed and nipped at the shaft, feeling prideful every time it twitched on his mouth.

He delicately wrapped his pretty pink lips around Dream, remembering to use his tongue constantly because he knew it felt nice. Glancing up at Dream proved to be humiliating as he was giving George a lustful look like he was a piece of meat. George loved the feeling. The knowledge that the guy he kinda fancied was thinking of his lips. Only his. The fact that Dream was groaning for him and himself only. The thought of Dream eventually wanting to fuck him senseless. It drove him mad.

“Fuck. George, stop teasing me you little slut.” Dream moaned, struggling to keep his cool. He regularly got aggressive when he had to wait a long time to get what he wanted.

George hollowed his cheeks when he felt a large hand press into his fluffy hair, five fingers jabbing at his scalp and gently pressing him down further into the thick cock he was swallowing.

His eyes rolled back and his right hand moved to stroke his own hard on, making sure to tease the tip and use the precum building up in his slit as lube. 

“Mmffhh” George moaned as Dream’s length hit the back of his throat. He jolted, feeling his eyes well up with tears and his throat close around Dream. He couldn’t help but cough, immediately feeling embarrassed. Dream didn’t seem to care, though. In fact, George’s struggle seemed to arouse him even more.

Dream moaned louder and threw his head back, his mouth going slack. He was in bliss at the tight, warm, wet heat completely engulfing his dick. 

“I’m close.” He whimpered.

George swallowed his pride and pulled off of Dream’s dick to look him in the eyes, kiss his tip and say, “Cum for me, Dream.”

Dream’s face was unreadable but the way his body tensed and convulsed when George continued to suck him like a lollipop gave away his arousal. His eyes rolled back and he closed them to hide his embarrassment, biting his lips and grabbing a handful of George’s hair. His eye brows furrowed and his mouth was stuck in an ‘oh’ shape.  
His hips couldn’t stop bucking.

He pulled on George’s hair roughly, fucking his face a couple of times before giving a strangled shout and shooting his load down George’s throat.

George moaned around his dick, enjoying the brief sensation of being choked and hearing Dream come undone above him.

A warm spurt of sticky cum landed in his hand

George coughed as tears fell from his eyes and sat up to get a breath of air. He noticed how sweaty his forehead has gotten, the car feeling uncomfortably hot.

“Wow. Holy shit, George. Was that seriously your first time?” Dream was in disbelief as how good it felt. He didn’t even feel any accidental teeth scrape against him.

“With a guy? Yes. But that doesn’t mean I haven’t gone down on girls... I’m not dumb.” George faked his anger.

Dream laughed, cracking a genuine, happy smile. The kind of smile where his eyes would disappear under his lids and those chubby cheeks. 

George smiled back at him and sat there, enjoying the moment and ignoring how much his back hurt.

“You owe me big time.” George playfully slapped Dream’s knee.

“Oh, don’t worry. Watch when we get home.” Dream bites his lips and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this <3
> 
> Don’t be harsh because I’m pretty new to this and it’s my first time posting my fanfics!!
> 
> :)


End file.
